Hunted
by Little Tsu
Summary: A year has passed since the fight against the Zinogre and the two hunters, along with the female's pet, have, for the past two months, lived in the desert village of Val Habar. All seemed to be going well enough, but in the life of a hunter, danger was around every hunt. Shinzo's past was about to come back to haunt her in physical form. (SEQUAL to Truth Behind Scars)
1. Prologue

_Little Tsu: Omg, whyyy do I keep DOIN' this ta myself?! I already have like a dozen incompletes that I'm workin' on slowly but surely & yet I keep comin' up with even more stories!...I hate my imagination sometimes.=.="_

 _Well,...at least this'll be 'good news' for some readers. This, my fellow fanficers is the sequal ta 'The Truth Behind Scars'!_

 **Hunted**

 **Prologue**

"So!...Any **new** bright ideas Shinny?"

"You're the _brilliant hunter_ that accepted this stupid quest; why are ya askin' me? And how many times do I gotta tell ya to stop callin' me that?!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that you had a fear of these things?"

"I thought it was obvious when ya showed me that damn quest at the Assembly Hall in Val Habar! I have no problem with all other monsters. Give me a damn Teostra anyday, but I'll freak if I see a damn Nerscylla! They're the size of a Kecha Wacha for Kushala Daora's sake!"

Silence fell upon the two young hunters after this for a moment before the male of the two finally spoke up again, though this time, a bit more hesitantly.

"Sooo...how do we get ourselves outta this mess exactly?"

The female of the two, Shinzo, released a strangled cry of frustrated anger towards her hunting partner. However, despite how troubling it looked from one's point of view that would be on the outside of this situation, one would think that at the same time, the male hunter considered himself lucky. Reason being? Well, if their current predicament wasn't holding Shinzo back, he'd be on the receiving end of her dual blades right now. As for their current situation? Welllll,...

"When I get outta this mess, I'm gonna knock you into next week Trace."

They were currently hanging upside down and dangling from a massive web that formed within a cave with massively high ceilings; their bodies wrapped up in sticky, very strong webbing. The two had unfortunately been captured by the very Nerscylla they had gone to hunt down and kill. Talk about a very amatuerish move on their part. As the two hunters hung there and began to get effected by the blood rushing to their heads though, a hissing roar sounded off below them on a higher cliff ledge causing them to drift their gazes slowly in that direction when their dizzying minds realized that it wasn't the Nerscylla returning to finish them off.

Standing there on the edge was none other than a young Nargacuga that was now about thirty feet in length. About half the size of the largest of his kind ever recorded, which had been about sixty-five feet. Glancing around at his surroundings, the young wyvern found what he was looking for and ran over to the cave wall before leaping up into the air. Latching the claws of his winged arms into the rock, the instant his hind claws touched the wall, he pushed off nimbly as he allowed himself to glide through the air. Once in reach, he released another hissing roar before lashing out with his claws at the silky rope; slicing the two hunters free from their prison.

As the three landed on the ground below, the two humans landing a bit more roughly than the dragon, Shinzo straightened herself up a bit unsteadily and glanced over at the Nargacuga as he bounded over to them. Smiling a bit at this, she lifted her hands and cupped the side of the monster's face with one bracer gloved hand while the other petted his head, causing him to purr. "Good boy Nero. Ya really saved us there. Now where's that disgusting spider...?" As she carefully looked around, thinking that the Nerscylla would be appearing again at any second now due to the vibrations within the web from their escape, she soon knitted her brows slightly in confusion as her amethyst eyes narrowed a bit. "That's strange...That thing shoulda come skittering back at us by now..."

"Maybe it's busy with an unsuspecting, innocent hunter or farmer?"

"Trace?...Not funny." Before Shinzo could really move away from her Nargacuga to take a look around herself despite her fear of spiders, her pet and best friend had moved away from her first and rushed off as he quickly bounded up one of the nearby cliffside with the cave system until he finally disappeared with a flick of his spined tail over the ledge. Staring up at the ledge above them, the younger of the two hunters wondered what was up with her pet, but her silent question was soon answered when a massive form was suddenly sent flying above them before crash landing in a heap right in front of them, causing the poor girl to jump in startlement as her eyes widened from behind her dark teal bangs. The heap was the corpse of the very Nerscylla that they had come to hunt, only to be hunted themselves by it.

Trace stared at the carcass of the enormous arachnid, which the ends of its legs were curled in on themselves towards the underside of its body while laying on its back, much like how all arachnids looked when dead. Taking a step towards the lifeless corpse, the young man let out a low whistle while Nero leaped back down to their level within the cave. "Man Nero, you really took care of this thing. I bet it didn't even stand a chance against you, huh?"

Shinzo simply rolled her eyes at this and forced herself to walk over to the creature as she shuddered lightly at the bodily fluids began to leak all over the place and on her hands when she pulled out her carving knife and began to carve off the materials that another hunter had been asking for. Yeah, the quest was from a small village that had been terrorized by the Nerscylla for a while now, but a hunter had been asking for the needed materials from that very monster as well in order to upgrade his bow weapon. So really, that was like two Gargwa with one stone, which meant more zenny in their possession.

Upon finally finishing, the seventeen-year-old hunter packed up the carved materials from the monster and straightened herself up as she drifted her gaze over towards her two partners. "Alright, I got the nessessary marterials from the disgusting monster. Lets head back to base camp now so the wagon can take us home."

As the trio headed off to finally return to the village, Val Habar, that they had made their home for the last few months, unknown to not even the fiercesome Nargacuga, they were being watched from within the shadows as a massive form shifted within it; completely cloaked otherwise in the shadows. A slightly deep chuckle escaped from said shadows before the soft sound of patting seemed to be heard and a low voice spoke softly right after. "Looks like we finally found our target boy...That girl has been elluding us for a long time now even though she's completely unaware of it...We'll have to watch out for that little pet of her's though. He's still an adolescent like you, but...if we're not careful, he could actually rival even you in combat Necromancer..." A low hiss was the unknown shadowed man's returned response from the creature he sat upon the back of, causing him to chuckle again. "...In any case, it's only a matter of time. Lets head back now..."

With another hiss in response, the cloaked creature shot out of the shadows in a blur of movement and vanished without a trace.

 **To. Be. Continued**

 _Little Tsu: Jus' a taste of what's ta come. Can't really give TOO much away, but that last part waaas a hint of it. I mainly wanted the start ta be somethin' ya'll could actually enjoy & laugh at though so hope ya liked it._

 _Title is subject ta possibly change if I can think of somethin' better than that simply title.x.x"_


	2. Note

Note: Sorry for the inconveniance, but Hunted will not be continued. Or rather, I should say that this version won' be. I've been really busy with work lately so I haven' gotten around ta updatin' any of my work in quite some time, but I'll try ta get some things updated and all at some point in the near future so I thank all of you for your patiance on that. As for what's ta be towards Hunted, I'll continue ta actually keep this one posted for purely amusement purposes and also towards how my ideas originally started with it before it actually diverted and altered in some areas. The new version will eventually get typed up and posted. This one is hopefully a better one as Shinzo and Trace's armor is actually different from what this version had them in along with a different weapon for Shinzo, which I will not give away what it is in this note. The main enemy is pretty much the same as well, but his weapon also got changed.

Anyways, I hope that none of you will be too upset with me and I hope you'll read the new version once I manage ta get it up.


End file.
